


Losers Takes It All

by Kuden (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Dark!Thor, Football, Forced Orgasm, High School, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kuden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was a 30-year-old perverted high school football coach and Steve was his 17-year-old student. Each time the team lost a game, as the captain, Steve would take full responsibility. There were five times Thor used Steve as his toy, and one time he did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Remember there is a very dark!Thor in this story, stop here if you don’t like it. I’m a pervert yet a happy-ending fan, just so you know.  
> And thank you Nausicaa82 very much for the beta, without her I can not complete this story.

 

  1. **One.**



 

Steve was standing in front of his Coach’s desk, feeling defenseless. He had been so happy to be named the captain of his high school football team for his senior year, but tonight had been the first time his team had lost a game that semester, and of course he thought the loss was his responsibility. What made him felt the worst was that he worried Coach Thor had lost his trust in him.

“So, what exactly are we doing here, Coach?” Steve furrowed his forehead and ruffled the back of his blond hair nervously. Coach Thor looked over the handsome jock standing in front of him.

“We’re going to discuss the game, Steven.”

“I know, the loss is my fault.” Steve stared at his feet, too ashamed to look at his Coach.

“Yes, it is. Now come here and sit on my lap,” Thor ordered, eyes full of lust. Steve raised his head and looked at the Coach in confusion, his blue eyes blinked a few times.

“Why?”

“You must be punished for underestimating my words, loser.”

 “I’m not--!” Steve started but was interrupted.

“Yes, you are, loser. You made your team lose the game. It was your stupid decision not to follow my instruction, my calls, Steven. Every member of the team is upset because of you.” Thor growled.

“I thought it would work.” Steve suddenly felt guilty and ashamed.

Teenage boys always thought they knew best for their team, that they were the most important factor that could affect their team’s win. It was so stupid in Thor’s eyes; every member was responsible for the result. However, their stupidity was what Thor could take advantage of and used it to control them.

“But it didn’t,” Thor pointed out. “Now, come here, pay for your mistake; it will certainly make you feel less guilty.”

Steve hesitated for a while, then slowly approached the bigger man. Steve moved cautiously , but once he was close enough, Thor lost his patience and grabbed the boy’s wrist, making him sit on his right thigh. Thor’s strong hands enfolded Steve’s waist. Steve never denied that he loved it whenever Coach Thor touched his face with his rough palm or patted his shoulder after a winning game. He had had a crush on Thor for weeks; yet, he was still afraid when his lovable Coach touched him like this. 

“What now?” Steve looked down at his own fidgeting hands.

“You make me feel better about the game.” Thor rocked his hips against Steve.

“You mean,” Steve paused as he swallowed and examined the situation, “sex?”

Why did Steve still look so innocent when he said that word? His piercing blue-green eyes were so big and wide, they were looking straight at Thor’s.

“Have you ever done naughty things with someone before?” Thor was now curious, but also certain that the boy was not a virgin. He just could not be. Steve Rogers was the captain of the Avengers High’s football team. He was popular, handsome, artistic, and kind. He had blond hair, pale skin, and a tall muscular build. He was everything a girl could want.

“Not with a guy.” Steve’s cheeks flushed by the question. He avoided Thor’s face as much as he could.

“So, only with girls.” That was not a question.

“Almost.” Steve’s voice was so soft it sounded like he whispering. Thor was surprised. Don’t judge a book by its cover.

“What do you mean _almost_?”

“I made out with a girl at a party once, and she went down on me. That’s all.” Actually, he didn’t want to tell his Coach about that, but Steve just could not lie.

Thor burst out laughing, “So you’re still a virgin?” Steve swallowed, no answer came out of his mouth. “Well, Captain Uptight, that’s good to know. Now, say that you deserve to be punished.” Thor turned Steve’s jaw by his rough hand to look at Steve’s wet blue eyes. Steve stayed still. He tried to turn his face to avoid looking at Thor, but he would not let him.

“You will learn to follow my instructions. Say it!” Thor grunted, and squeezed the blond boy’s jaw in his hand. Steve opened his mouth reluctantly.

“I deserve it,” his voice cracked. Thor touched Steve’s crotch with his other hand and squeezed it in his large godlike palm. Steve trembled but remained silent. Thor kissed his neck from behind, marking him as the boy’s soft blond hair tickled his nose.

“No one is going to see us. Don’t worry, Steven. This is our little secret,” Thor whispered in Steve’s ears, making him shiver. Thor caressed the boy’s crotch until it got harder and harder.

“Steven, beg me to open your zipper. Tell me you need my hand to free your horny prick,” Thor continued softly. His other hand moved to inside Steve’s t-shirt and pinched his firm nipples. Steve moaned helplessly and got a hold of Thor’s hand through the thin t-shirt he wearing.

“Please, free my cock,” Steve begged softly.

“’Coach,’ say it.” Thor bit Steve’s earlobe gently.

“Coach, please…,” Steve gasped.

Thor upzipped Steve’s pants, took his hardened cock out, and stroked it gently before moving faster. In hardly no time, Steve came all over his pants, breathing heavily with the back of his head resting on Thor’s shoulder.

“See how better it is when you follow instructions? Now do it for me.” Thor commanded his boy as he pushed him to the ground and made him kneel between his legs. Steve adjusted his position, eyes looking at his Coach, waiting for specific orders to follow.

“Do it, Steven. Use your hands. Just like what I’ve taught you.” Thor ruffled Steve’s messy blond hair and held it. His own head tipping backwards.

Steve was quiet as he slowly moved his hands up to unzip Thor’s pants and took the thing out. Even though Steve used to imagine this in his head, Thor’s enormous throbbing dick thrilled him. This was the first time he had touched another man’s cock, and it was so huge in his hands. Steve remembered what Thor had just done, gripped firmly and started stroking him slowly.

“Faster, boy,” Thor commanded. Steve immediately did as he was told. A few minutes later, as Steve’s arm was starting to cramp, Thor tensed then came on Steve’s left cheek and in his hair. The boy couldn’t help but closing his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip.

“That’s enough for today. Next time you are still arrogant, I will not be so kind to you, Steven.”

The larger man smirked as watching Steve’s movements. The younger blond wiped his face then forced his head to nod in acknowledgement and left the office without saying a word.

 

  1. **Two.**



 

The team lost two of their strongest offensive players during the third quarter of the next game due to serious injuries. After Clint and Bruce were taken out on stretchers, Steve and the rest of the team struggled for the rest of the game. No matter how hard he tried, or what amazing plays they completed, their team still lost, only a few points behind.

Again in the office, Steve faced his angry Coach.

“What did you fail to do out there that resulted in your teammates being hospitalized?”

“The other team attacked, making aggressive moves on them. They knew our team would struggle if we didn’t have Clint and Bruce protecting me as the quarterback,” Steve determined.

“Bullshit, Steven. You can’t blame our loss on your enemies; they also wanted to win as much as we did. A loss is a loss, and it’s your fault because you didn’t observe them, didn’t analyze their strategy, didn’t protect your teammates, and didn’t have a back-up plan,” Thor walked aggressively towards Steve until their faces were just a few inches away.

Steve leaned back a bit and opened his mouth to protest, but Thor’s stern look made him remain silent. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

“You were arrogant, and what did I tell you last time we were in my office, Steven?” Thor put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed it. The boy shuddered.

“Get on your knees, Steven.” Steve did not dare to look at his Coach, he just knelt.   

“Take it out,” Thor ordered and held the boy’s soft hair. Steve pulled Thor’s cock out of his sweatpants, and stroked it gently.

“This time, use your mouth not your hands, kid.” Thor tightened his grip on Steve’s hair, the boy gasped but followed the order. Steve closed his eyes, and opened his mouth hesitantly, letting Thor’s big cock slide over his tongue. Steve moved his head slowly to take the tip of Thor’s cock in and out of his mouth in a steady rhythm.

“Yeah, Steven. Use your tongue, cover your teeth. Suck it as your girlfriend sucked you. Take it all,” Thor growled. Looking down, he loved how his cock was wrapped around by the handsome jock’s beautiful lips. He thrust deeper and deeper in Steve’s mouth every time he moved his hips until the head of his cock touched the boy’s throat. Steve gagged and tried to pull off, but Thor only pulled his head closer to his balls.

Tears started falling down Steve’s cheeks. The boy was sobbing because he could not breathe, his jaw was tired, and his throat hurt. Thor did not care about the distress Steve was in. He kept going until he reached the edge and released everything down that beautiful mouth. Finally, Steve could get that huge cock out of his mouth but only because Thor let him. The boy doubled over on his knees, trembling, coughing, gasping for air, touching his throat.

“Good boy.” Thor smirked and lifted Steve’s face up to see it-- reddened, pathetic, come and spit all over his cheeks and chin. Thor couldn’t help but think he looked cute like that.

“God, you look like a little cock slut, Steven.” Thor paused for a few seconds before continuing, “Go back to the locker room, clean up, and go home. Make sure no one sees your dirty face, kitty cat, or they’ll know what you are.” Thor tucked himself back in his pants and opened the door for Steve to walk through, trying to quiet his sobs.

 

  1. **Three.**



 

After the last after school practice before Friday’s game the following week, Coach Thor called the little captain of his football team to his office. Steve had not given his best on the field that week and it bothered Thor.

“What is wrong with you, Steven? You look sluggish on the field,” said Thor, one hand in his pocket.

“I feel tired. That’s all.” Steve shrugged.

“That’s not true. You want to go against me, and you think this’ll get back at me. That’s the reason.”

“No! I’m just a little preoccupied. I don’t want to go against you, but you seem to care too much about me, Coach. Tony is also distracted these days; his mother is sick, and he can’t focus on anything.”

“Hey, Tony is not the leader of the team, you are.”

“Okay, fine. I promise I’ll do my best tomorrow. But now, I have to go, Sam and Bucky are waiting for me outside.” Steve adjusted the bag on his left shoulder, intending to leave.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Steven.”

“What?” Steve started to shake in panic and his voice waivered. “We didn’t lose a game today.”

“Yes, _you_ did. I’m talking to you and you want to go hang out with your friends. You put them above your coach when you are the leader. This is madness.” Thor walked towards the younger blond menacingly, and the kid stepped back with both hands up in surrender.

“Coach Thor, I didn’t mean to upset you, but my friends and I, we had plans tonight.”

“Then you’ll finish it as quickly as you can and you’ll have to make it clean, unless you want your friends to see my come all over you.”

“Coach, they are in the locker room. I can hear them chatting.” Steve frowned as he pointed at the door.

“Then you’d better make no sound, this time either.” Thor smirked, he loved how this situation made his little kitty nervous. “Come here, Steven. Make it quick.”

Steve wanted to protest, he wanted to walk out that door, but his Coach was standing right in front of him, the broad shoulders made him jitter so he just knelt and opened Thor’s bulge. A hard dick was pointing at him.

“Put it in your mouth, Steven,” Thor commanded.

Again, Steve had to swallow Thor unwillingly.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Coach, can Steve go with us now?” Sam’s voice called from the other side.

Steve shuddered and stopped sucking Thor immediately. He was freaked out and only hoped that Sam would not open the door. His bright eyes looked up at the standing man.

“Answer him, Steven. Tell them that you need a few more minutes with me,” Thor whispered.

Steve nodded, “Just a few minutes, Sam,” his voice cracked in answering.

“Come on, we’re getting hungry,” Sam finished and was waiting outside with Bucky. They talked about the game, the girls, and the party that night. Thor cruelly held himself back, making Steve suck him longer than it really necessary was before he came.

“Swallow it all, Steven. Don’t even let a drop spill,” Thor hissed low. Steve did as Thor told, and then felt like throwing up everything he had eaten that day.

“Have fun with your little puppy friends, kitty cat.” Thor mocked as he patted Steve’s cheek. Steve got up and left with his book bag. The back of his hand covered his red and trembling lips as he opened the door. Thor could hear the other two boys ask Steve about what had just happened in his office, and he smirked as Steve said, “Nothing.”

 

  1. **Four.**



 

The next day’s game was an important game for the team as it determined if they got to go to the City Finals. Steve, Bucky, and Sam did a great job together. Their trick plays went off without a hitch. Tony, the team’s best wide receiver, was kind of pissed as he loved running the ball in, but he did not complain because they won anyway. When the game was finished, Sam kissed Steve on the cheek and bounced him high to the air by his two strong arms to celebrate. Bucky also hugged Steve and whispered something in his ears that made him laugh like a child.

Thor looked at his players celebrating and crushed the notes he was holding. He couldn’t believe how the team was celebrating. Their team had won, but it had been close. Steve was surprised when Coach Thor called him into the office after he had showered.

“I told you to pass to ball to Tony, not to keep it and run on your own. Twice! Steven! Didn’t you hear me? If you did as I told, we could have saved valuable game time and made more plays, had more touchdowns and not just win by one measly point! This kind of win makes people think it was a fluke.” Thor yelled, making Steve afraid and confused.

“But we won anyway. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

The Coach grasped Steve’s collar, scowling, “They were not even a strong opponent, Steven. Xavier High next week is the one! That out there was embarrassing! We could have led them by fourteen points easily if you hadn’t shown off like that.”

“I didn’t show off. Tony wasn’t open, they were covering him with their strongest players at that point.” Steve recriminated.

“I saw you, you were showing off, and luckily it worked well enough.” Thor let go of Steve’s shirt and moved back to his desk. “That’s why I’m gonna give you a warning.”

Steve took a deep breath before asking, “What kind of warning?”

Thor smirked, “Come here; you’ll see.”

Steve did not want to go anywhere near his Coach, but if he did not, Thor would probably make him anyway. Once Steve stood in front of Thor, the broader man put his hands around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer as if he wanted to keep him from running away. Steve blushed as Thor sucked then bit his earlobe hard.

“That hurts, Coach!” He disapproved and tried to push Thor away but he did not have the strength.

“Of course it hurts, Steven. There is no way I’m gonna let you leave safe and sound,” Thor warned the younger man as he smelled the scent of Steve’s freshly washed hair. It was nice and clean, and it turned him on so much.

“Coach, I didn’t mean to…“

“Showboat?” Thor finished the sentence for him, but did not care about that anymore. He pulled Steve’s sweatpants down abruptly to expose his firm butt cheeks framed by his white jockstrap. Scared little Steven yelped; he put his arms on Thor’s chest to keep some distance and mumbled something Thor did not even pretend to listen to. He was too busy observing the milk-white butt with his dark eyes.

“Coach, please. Stop it.” Steve begged, seeing his burning face only made Thor twitched harder in his pants.

“Shhh Steven, spread your legs. I’m just going to check your inside a little bit. It won’t break you.” Thor reassured the terrified Steve, his thumb touched the boy’s full lips.

“Coach, what are you going to do?” Steve was still scared but took a breath to try and calm down. Thor smirked as he put two of his fingers to Steve’s mouth.

“Lick them, Steven. Make them wet for your own good.” Steve’s eyes widened but he did it anyway, because Thor had just said that was for his own good. Thor lowered his wet fingers and put them in front of Steve’s entrance. The boy shivered.

“Coach,” Steve pleaded as he grasped his Coach’s shirt. He did not know the purpose of calling his Coach; he was just scared and needed someone to help him get through this. He also had no idea that Thor loved the way he called him – so adorable, so irresistible, so Steven.

Thor massaged the tight pink hole before entering his middle finger. Steve closed his eyes and shook intensely in his Coach’s arms. He kept calling his Coach when the man was thrusting in and out of him continuously. Thor added more fingers and Steve just leaned on him, gasping.

“Do you like it?” asked Thor, “Answer me, Steven.”

“No. It burns.”

“No, Steven, that’s good.” Thor pulled out of Steve and turned him around carefully, so his back was against his chest. Thor took Steve’s cock out of his jockstrap and stroked it roughly. Steve squirmed and hummed in his throat. Thor wanted to make Steve moan for him, so he fingered Steve again while stroking him. When Thor rubbed a certain spot, the boy could not control the pleasure coursing through his body any longer. He keened and came on the floor.

“Shit,” Steve swore, feeling disgusted with himself. He had not wanted to like that as much as he did. He started questioning everything he felt about Thor when suddenly, the Coach took his fingers out of his body. The boy hissed in pain and pleasure at once.

“You need to shower again, kitten. Your bottom is a mess.” Steve pulled his pants up and left the office with funny walk. Thor still stayed there, masturbating with Steve’s image inside his head until he came.

 

  1. **Five.**



 

The next week, the team faced the formidable Xavier High. Xavier’s football team had won every game they played in the last three months. It put a lot of pressure on Steve’s football team. Steve had tried to follow his Coach’s instructions, and the players did really well at the beginning. In the second half though, although the team did their best, they lost by six points. They wouldn’t win the title, but they could still be second place if they defeated the next team in the bracket.

Steve tried to steel himself for the punishment he was sure Coach Thor would give him.

“But we almost won. What do you expect from us, Coach, to defeat a monster? We gave it our all out there.” Steve pleaded harshly. He knew Coach Thor would not go easy on him if he did not say anything right now to protect himself.

“Steven, you know, I didn’t intend to do anything to you this time.”

“Good. Because I didn’t do anything wrong this time,” Steve said in a hurried voice.

Thor left his seat and moved to the front to lean on his desk, hands in the pockets. He scowled at the kid who was standing uprightly in front of him.

“Steven, I didn’t finish my sentence.” Thor kept staring at Steve. “You disrespect me with your attitude right now, kid.”

“I didn’t mean to disrespect you, Coach.”

“Stop defending yourself!” Thor growled like a wild animal and pointed a finger at Steve’s face. Shaking, Steve couldn’t take it anymore and snapped.

“You know what? You’re a bad coach! You should be happy ‘cause we made it so far this year, further than any year before, not standing here yelling at me!” Steve screamed and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor. Coach Thor had punched him hard in the face, his lips now ripped with blood.

“Don’t ever talk back to me like that again, Steven!” Thor bent down and pulled Steve’s hair from behind his head, the jock groaned.

“You are a bad coach! And a fucking rapist who takes advantage of weaker people to satisfy your perversions!” Steve cried out. “I despise you!” Thor sneered and grasped the smaller blond’s arms, dragging him towards the desk while Steve tried to twist out of the hold. The younger man was shoved into the table, chest pressed against the hard flat surface.

“What are you doing?” Steve snarled and looked back at his angry Coach, hands pressed on the desk trying to get up.

“You call me a rapist. Let’s see what a rapist does to make him become one,” Thor growled. One hand clutched Steve’s hair, the other one slipped both Steve’s and his trousers off.

“No, stop it, Coach!” The boy screamed. Thor moved his hand from Steve’s hair to his mouth and covered it tightly. Steve wrapped both hands around Thor’s wrist trying to pull it away.

“Keep silent, boy, or do you want someone to come here and see you squirming like a bitch under me? They would think you have been fucking me to get a place on the team, you pathetic slut.” Steve hummed but settled down “Listen well, Steven. Everyone in this school thinks I’m a good person, none of them considers me a bad coach like you do. Most of the girls and the fags out there want to be held just like this with my huge arms wrapped around them. You should be proud you are the one here. No one will believe you if you tell them that I forced you to do this.”

Thor hissed behind Steve’s ears, Steve crumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. The bigger blond took his cock and put it in front of Steve’s virgin hole. Steve twitched slightly.

“You sure are a nice piece of fresh meat, so we’re gonna do it bareback without lube so you can taste my whole sausage thoroughly, no barrier, no support. Then you will never forget how your first time really felt like.” Thor took his hand off of Steve’s mouth and turned his body to make their eyes face each other’s. Steve was already crying, and his hands pushed Thor’s abs roughly while the stronger man got in between his legs. Thor held Steve’s jaw by one hand to keep their eyes locked, Steve was so scared he could only grab at Thor’s wrist with both hands again.

“Look into my eyes when I enter you, Steven. That’s how you will always see my face everytime you fuck or get fucked by anyone for the rest of your life. At that time, remember to call my name – Coach Thor.” And with only a bit of spit on his cock, he entered him.

It bruised Thor a bit, but it hurt Steve so much more. That was all Thor wanted, but he was surprised how Steve was reacting to the brutal intrusion. The kid was just lying there, quivering lips pressed together, eyes reddened, eyebrows furrowed, silent tears from his eyelids flowed down the sides of his face and wet his hair. His fingernails dug into Thor’s wrist with each thrust, but that was it. Steve looked at his Coach, at the man who was using him, and felt useless and humiliated.

Thor had torn the boy apart by the time he finished deep inside him. He then cleaned his dick and left the room without saying a word. Steve pulled his legs to his chest and rolled to his side. Unable to hold back any longer, he wailed like a baby once he was left alone. He felt like he really was a cock slut now, just like Coach Thor had said weeks ago. He had not even fought against the man. He would not dare to tell anyone about this. He was a mess. He wanted to kill himself right then.

After ten minutes, Steve swept his face with the tail of his shirt, put his trousers back on, and gingerly left the office with his lower back hurting like hell. He would never know Thor had been standing outside listening to him, crying himself.

 

  1. **Then there was one time, everything changed.**



 

The final game was one week from the last, but Steve was nowhere to be found on the field the Monday afternoon before. Bucky told his coach that Steve was exhausted from the pressure of football and his school work, so he was staying home for a few days. Thor knew exactly why the boy did not come to school: he was not ill, he just wanted to avoid his coach.

“When will Steve come back? The game is on Friday.” Thor asked once he saw Bucky enter the locker room where the boys were changing clothes after the practice.

“Wednesday, Thursday? I don’t know. He just texted me last night, and that’s all I know.”

“Steve looked like shit when I went by his house this morning to pick him up to school. He didn’t text me anything though, only Bucky. That’s not fair at all.” Sam growled from behind Bucky and pulled down his clothes before entering the shower room without looking back.

“Don’t worry coach, Steve is a good leader, he’ll be back soon.” Bucky told Thor and pulled off his shirt to follow Sam to the shower.

 

...

 

Steve came back to school on the day before the big game. He just could not not skip such an important practice, but still tried to avoid Thor as much as he could. The coach pretended to not care, but everyone could see that he was worried about the leader of their football team. More than once he lost his concentration staring at Steve.

“Coach is worried about you, Steve. I’m worried about you. Sure you can play well tomorrow?” Bucky asked when they were on a five-minute rest.

“Trust me, he doesn’t care.” Steve’s forearms were resting on his knees, his look was on the ground, but his head was full of Thor’s image.

“What are you talking about? Coach asked me about you all the time, but I don’t know why he didn’t say anything to you today.” Bucky looked confused, his gaze was on the coach standing not far from there.

Steve ignored the words. He stood up, put his helmet back on and went back to the practice field. Bucky followed.

 

...

 

Avengers High had to defeat SHIELD High to win second place this season. Every member of the team was stressed out and excited at the same time. Coach Thor encouraged his team by giving them a short speech and a group hug as usual. The game began with SHIELD kicking the ball to the home team. Avengers High had a great starting position thanks to an awesome return of twelve yards due to Sam’s strong physical strength and agility. Steve took the snap from Bucky and not seeing anyone open to pass to, began to run as fast as he could. Steve avoided most of the touches from other players on the way to get to the line. He was almost tackled a few times, but his team defended him well and surprisingly he ran in a touchdown.

“Good job, Steven!” Thor screamed from the side of the field and threw a punch to the air excitedly while eyeing Steve.

Steve’s teammates gave him some quick hugs and lined back up for the point after touchdown. After they kicked the ball to SHIELD, the team marched forward down after down. Finally, Sam jumped high enough to intercept a pass at the 40 yard line, and started running it to their goal instead. When he was locked down by two opponents, he passed the ball behind him to Tony. Tony was able to run to the line and won a touchdown for his team. Another cheering from the audience echoed as they went wild. Avengers High played pretty good during the first quarter. In the second and third ones, SHIELD High scored some touchdowns and went for the two-point conversions, keeping the score close. When the final quarter started, SHIELD High led Avengers High by two points. Everyone was exhausted but still kept fighting for their team.

The quarter was brutal, with each side scoring more. With time for only one more play, the score was now 24 – 20 with SHIELD High leading the game, but the Avengers were only five yards from goal. Avengers High was on fire, the only chance for them to win was scoring a touchdown in the last few moments. The ball was snapped into Steve’s hands. Steve couldn’t throw so he had to scramble instead, cradling the ball easily thanks to his longer frame, he ran with his best effort. Steve was almost there to the goal line when two SHIELD High’s players tackled him from both sides. Steve hit the ground by his helmet and left shoulder, groaning in pain. Tears immediately streamed down his pale face; a whistle blew, and everything stopped.

“Steve!” Sam and Bucky yelled from the distance as they ran to their friend quickly. Other teammates gathered as well. Thor ran into the crowd with the terrified expression on his face after he had called for a medic.

“I think his left shoulder is dislocated.” Tony evaluated as he saw Steve squirming to reluctantly let go of the ball to push at his helmet with eyes closed tightly.

Sam carefully helped remove Steve’s helmet and looked at his friend’s painful expression, Steve frowned and bit his own lip to keep the screams from leaving. His mouth guard dislodged during the fall and his lips were bruised and bleeding. Thor knelt on one leg and touched his player’s face slightly just once, aware of the crowd around him.

“Steven? Can you tell me what day it is?” asked Thor. His worried look was the first thing Steve saw when he could finally open his watering blue eyes. His pupils were wide under the blaring lights.

Steve groaned. He could barely answer. “Coach, hur-- hurt.”

Right after the answer was said, Thor saw blood came out from Steve’s nose. The large man quickly pulled out his towel and put it at the boy’s nose to keep the blood from flowing into his mouth.

“We’ll get you fixed up. It’ll feel better soon.” Thor caressed Steve’s hair while his other hand was still keeping the towel in place.

“We-- we have to-- win this for you.” Steve mumbled.

“That’s not a worry now, Steven. You have done your job well enough. Let the others take care of it.” Thor leaned his face closer to the boy’s. He would be kissing his beautiful full lips if there was nobody here.

“Is he gonna be okay, Coach?” Sam worried.

“I don’t know. We need to get him to the hospital.”

The medical team arrived and brought Steve out to the ambulance on a first-aid stretcher. Thor wanted to go with the boy but he had to stay for the team. There was still five seconds left on the clock. He did not care about the game or the win anymore; all he wanted now was to be at Steve’s side.

The last play was for naught. Avengers High could not get the ball across the line, and the win belonged to SHIELD High.

Thor rushed to the hospital after the game to see Steve. He was so worried about the boy. Sam and Bucky also went with him in the same car, still wearing their uniforms. When they arrived, Thor was surprised that he was listed as a contact for Steve, so the staff could actually talk to him about Steve’s condition. The doctor said Steve was in no danger at this time, he had a dislocated shoulder and a concussion, but the medicine they were giving him was helping. He needed to stay in the hospital overnight so they could monitor his condition easier. When Thor and the two boys saw Steve, he was sleeping on a hospital bed, peacefully.

“Jesus, he looks like shit.” Sam grumbled as he saw Steve’s bruised face.

“Where is Steve’s mother? I thought she would be here by now,” Thor asked as he looked at the younger blond’s face. He stepped closer without realizing until he was standing right next to Steve’s bed.

“I heard she is on a work trip in LA, and she wouldn’t be back until next Monday.” Bucky suddenly remembered.

“Then who’s gonna take care of Steve?” Sam spoke up.

“Let me take care of him. He is one of my players, and I’m one of the contacts for him. I’ll let Mrs. Rogers finish her work across the country,” Thor told the two boys, and they saw no reason to argue with him.

“We need to get him some clothes. I will bring them here tomorrow. I have a key to his house.” Bucky said and Thor nodded.

“I’ll stay here with him tonight. Go home. Rest, you did well tonight,” Thor offered and the two boys left after a few minutes.

 

...

 

Steve slowly opened his eyes and smelled strong disinfectant. He did not know what time it was, but he could tell it was night due to the darkness in this room. With the dim light from outside the window, Steve recognized he was in a hospital room, and someone big was sitting next to his bed. Thanks to the long hair, he knew it was his coach, but he couldn’t figure out why was he here. Steve wanted to sit up and wake the man to ask him everything, but he was too groggy to do that. After a few moments, Steve went back to his previous state.

 

...

 

“Steven?”

Steve heard someone calling his name. He again slowly opened his eyes to see who was there. It was his Coach Thor, Bucky, and Sam standing in the room, looking at Steve happily.

“Finally, you’re awake man!” Sam patted Steve’s arm softly then stepped back.

“Thought you were gonna sleep the whole weekend.” Bucky chuckled and smiled with his friend.

“Can you speak now? Or did that hit to your head make you go dumb?”

“Stop it, Sam!” Bucky playfully punched the black boy’s stomach and he growled in a fake pain.

“I can speak. Help me sit up guys.” Steve chuckled weakly, looking at his two best friends. Sam and Bucky helped Steve sit up, with extra pillows to support him.

Thor just stood there smiling and listening to the boys’ conversation with Steve. Suddenly, Thor’s and Steve’s eyes met. They stopped smiling. Steve looked away.

“Hey Steve, you want a soda? They have a vending machine outside, I’ll buy one for you.” Sam offered and Steve nodded. Before Steve could say anything, Sam dragged Bucky out to buy the drinks, leaving Thor and Steve alone in this small room.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked after some minutes passed. He found the courage to keep looking at Steve’s eyes. The boy did not look at him at first, but then he did.

“Better.” Steve licked his lips. “Did you stay here all night?”

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How did you know?”

“I woke up a few times last night, and you were sit-sleeping beside my bed every time I opened my eyes.”

“I’m sorry. You were uncomfortable. I’m sorry I was just—I was worried.” Thor looked so nervous. This was the first time Steve had ever seen his coach like that.

“No, not that I didn’t like it. It’s just a little bit weird.” Steve looked at the mattress to avoid eye contact.

There was a long silence.

“I’m sorry, Steven, for what had happened between us lately, especially the last time.” Thor suddenly spoke up, and Steve jumped a little. “I know it won’t make you feel any better, but I have to say it anyway. I like you, Steven. That’s why I did what I did.” Thor’s sincere eyes looking straight at Steve. The boy’s piercing blue eyes staring at the man in front of him, questioning.

“I also like you, Coach.” Steve said bluntly. His lips trembling in surprise with his own words. He thought he would hate the man after what he had done to him, not have these feelings for him. Certainly not confess these feeling to him.

This time, Thor was shocked with the boy’s words. He leaned in closer.

“God, I know I should hate you, and not say those stupid words right now.” Steve sighed and looked away from Thor.

“So, you do like me?”

Steve kept silent. He did not know how to reply. Everything was so confusing.

When Thor started to say something, Bucky and Sam were back with four soda cans. The conversation was not over, but something had shifted between the man and the boy, and it was easy for the four of them to chat and laugh the whole afternoon. Bucky left when his dad called; Sam followed not long after that because he needed to finish his homework and Steve had drifted off to sleep again. When he woke, Coach Thor was still there.

“You didn’t go home?” Steve asked.

“I went home this morning. I heard your mother won’t be coming back until next Monday, and you need someone to take care of you. I want to do that for you, but if you feel uncomfortable, I’m sure I can take you to one of your friends’--”

“No--” Steve quickly called out, his cheeks flushed. “I mean, I would like that if you’re not busy.”

Thor could not hold back the smile on his face as he took the seat next to the younger blond’s bed again. “I can make the time to care for you. I want to. To make this better.”

Steve shyly looked at the larger man, then turned away quickly as if he did not look at him at all. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy.

“Hey, Steven.”

The voice made him turn back to look. Steve closed his eyes as he felt something soft tickle his cheeks and push against his lips. It felt weird, but the problem was, Steve liked it.

 

**THE END.**

**[Aug 11, 2014]**

 


End file.
